The present invention relates generally to mobile electronic equipment and more particularly, to mounting assemblies for mounting such equipment within a vehicle.
Mobile telephones are one form of electronic equipment used in vehicles and are extremely popular and are becoming more widely used by increasing segments of the population. The term "mobile electronic equipment" as used herein may refer to hand-held telephones, telephones mounted in a vehicle, or speakers or other electronic equipment. One type telephone is typically mounted directly in an interior compartment of a vehicle, while the another may be either held by a driver or passenger within the vehicle compartment or may be used in conjunction with a stand in which the hand-held telephone is inserted.
In this instance, as well as the first mentioned instance, certain of the electronic equipment must be mounted to the interior compartment of the vehicle. This mounting typically involves drilling through the floor of the vehicle in order to mount an equipment module or stand on the floor of the vehicle. Although useful for its intended mounting purpose, such drilling permanently affects the condition of the vehicle. Where a driver has leased a vehicle, conditions in his lease may either prevent him from implementing such drilling or it may increase the cost of the lease by characterizing such a mounting as a permanent alteration of the vehicle.
No easily removable mounting assembly for mobile electronic equipment is known in the art that is easy to install, provides a sturdy and reliable mounting for an electronic equipment module and is removable without permanently altering the condition of a vehicle is known. The present invention is therefore directed to a mounting assembly that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.